


Ask Nice

by akamine_chan



Series: Blowjobs [2]
Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe likes to grab. Ears, hair, shoulders. Or any part of Billy he can get his hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I like blowjobs. Did you notice? Companion piece to _Love, Want, Need_.
> 
> Prompt: knees

Joe likes to grab. Ears, hair, shoulders. Or any part of Billy he can get his hands on.

Billy doesn't mind, for the most part. He likes the bite of Joe's fingers in his hair, tugging and pulling. He wants to know that Joe is starting to lose control, that Billy is getting to him. Here, in an anonymous alley behind a skanky punk club, Billy falls to his knees and sucks Joe's cock, watching Joe fall apart, piece by piece.

He listens with a secret smile to Joe's grunts, to the mumbled "F-fu-fuck, Billy, you fucker, you cocksucker..." He pulls back, fighting Joe's grip, and takes a moment to tease, barely touching the head of Joe's dick, using the flat of his tongue to swipe at the sensitive spots.

Joe tightens his hands, his voice a hoarse whisper, the words a rough chant, rising in volume. "Oh, fuck! Suck me, suck me, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, suck me!"

Billy moves in close, licks and breathes hotly on Joe's cock, feeling the drawn-out groan that vibrates through Joe. Joe's hips are trying to rock forward into the warmth of Billy's mouth but Billy holds him off, cranking the tension higher. He rubs his stubble-rough cheek along the hard length of the cock in his hands, almost laughing at Joe's gasp and the involuntary twitches it draws out of him.

"Christ! Stop teasing, you cunt."

Billy chuckles. "Ask nice." He looks up, watching Joe bite his bottom lip and close his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. He torments Joe some more, almost taking him into his mouth but stopping at the last moment, licking and mouthing at him, nibbling carefully.

And finally, Joe breaks. "Fuck, Billy, please! Please."

Billy smiles smugly. "Yeah, okay."

 

-fin-


End file.
